Takuya in Darkness
by DiamondLeopard
Summary: Takuya has a strange dream one night, after that dream strange things began happening will his friends be able to help him out and free him of the darkness that's taking over?
1. The Dream

**Chapter 1- The Dream**

* * *

Takuya opened his eyes finding himself in a dark place. Takuya looked around shocked at his surroundings. He saw his friends but everything was black and white except himself. Takuya ran over to see them, he tripped over a rock, instead of him crashing into Tommy... He fazed through the boy. Takuya didn't know what was going on at all. Sudden pain reached his head he started hearing things...

"You are unwanted boy... to them your useless... weak..." a voice spoke. "Get out of MY HEAD!" the boy shouted.

Takuya sat up in his bed shivering with fear as a cold sweat ran down his face. "Kanabara get ahold of yourself..." he told himself.

It was the first night of summer... Takuya layed down on his side and slowly drifted to sleep again.

"Takuya! Breakfast!" he heard his Mom call from downstairs.

Takuya groaned but forced himself to get up, the smell of food taunting him. He decided after gobbling up his food he would call Kouji wanting to talk to someone about the stange nightmare he had.

Takuya diled Kouji's number into his phone. "C'mon Kouji pick up..." he said impatiently.

"Takuya why must you call me when I'm being scolded at?" Kouji asked frustrated.

"Well hello to you to Kou" said Takuya teasingly

"Don't call me that Kanabara" he said threatenly.

"Anyway can you meet at the park later we need to talk." Takuya said.

"Sure after my step moms finished with me" Kouji replied.

Takuya got dressed in his usally outfit.

"Mom going to the park see ya!" Takuya shouted rushing out the door.

The park was least a mile away from his house. Takuya ran at top speed the whole way not breaking a sweat of at least breathing heavily.

"Man I'm in shape" he said as he reached the park.

Takuya waited for Kouji at the tree where they usally met.

"Takuya...*Huff*...What...*Huff*... is it?" he asked wore out from the run.

"Well you see...um i had this really strange dream and i don't think it really was a dream at all" Takuya managed to put his thoughts into words.

"Okay tell me what happened in this so called 'Dream' you had." Kouji asked.

Takuya explained everything that happened in the so called dream.

"Do you think it could mean something?" Takuya asked.

"I don't know, tell me if anything new happens tomorrow okay and i don't care what time you call okay!" said Kouji before parting ways.

Takuya didn't seem that hungry when he got home instead he went strait to his room and purposly face-planted into his bed.

After thinking awhile Takuya fell asleep.

"This is going to be fun." chuckled a voice from outside Takuyas window before diappearing.

* * *

**If you like this so far plz review favorite fallow all that crape :3 next chapter will be longer i promise.**


	2. Nightmares Awaken

**Welcome back sorry i was very busy at the time soooooo enjoy :P**

**PS: I Added some humor into this lol**

Chapter 2- Nightmares Awaken

* * *

"Takuya wake up please wake up" cried Takuya's younger brother, Shinya.

Takuya had a cold sweat running down his face, his teeth were clenched as if he were in pain, he was shaking as if his sleep was disturbed.

"C'mon Takuya please wake up." The boy tried again but failed to wake him up.

Maybe i should slap him out of his trance or try shaking him, Shinya thought trying to find a way to wake him up. Shinya started shaking Takuya rapidly but failed again. *sigh* Shinya knew he was going to regret it but... Shinya raised his arm, closing his eyes Shinya slapped Takuya across the face. Takuya's eyes shot right open as he felt pain on the left side of his face. Takuya was panting heavily.

"Ta-Takuya are you okay?" asked the frightened boy.

Takuya looked up at his brother seeing the fear in his gaze.

"I-I- I'll be fine" Takuya huffed painfully.

"No you're not fine Takuya!" retorted Shinya seeing how much effort it took just to speak. Shinya sat next to Takuya on his bed whispering comforting words. Takuya looked up at Shinya, Takuya hugged his younger brother frightened about what had happened. Shinya hugged back knowing Takuya was scared out of his life. Takuya sticky from his sweat asked Shinya,"What time is it?" he said calm but still scared.

"Its 4 Takuya 4 in the morning" replied Shinya.

"I heard strange noises from your room and came to find you shaking and sweating...I've never seen you like this Takuya" said Shinya trying to hold back the tears.

"Shinya..." Takuya said looking at his brother.

"You don't need to worry anymore I'm awake that's what matters now go back to bed." Takuya said calmly.

"Okay" sobbed his younger brother. Shinya left still worried about his older brother. I'll ask Tommy see if he would know what to do, thought Shinya as he drifted to sleep.

Takuya didn't dare shut his eyes knowing the nightmare would come again. There was me but I looked as if i was possessed again but way worse I-I I was hurting my friends when they were in their spirit forms and i wasn't, Takuya thought suppresing a sigh. Takuya turned on his side and took a deep breath. Everything is fine he told himself.

Takuya dialed Kouji's number on his phone and called right away.

"Hey. What's up something wrong?" asked Kouji.

"Yeah i had another dream more like a nightmare it was worse than the last one my brother had to slap me to wake me out of my trance." replied Takuya.

"Really are you okay explain everything to me at the park, k?" said Kouji

"Yeah I'm ok, see you at the park" said Takuya hanging up.

"What am i going to do with myself..." Takuya asked himself miserably.

Takuya waited till 8 to get up and get dressed to go to the park to meet Kouji.

Takuya left a note on the counter and ran straight to the park wanting to surprise Kouji how early he was and maybe even scare him. Takuya grinned at the thought of scaring him. When Takuya got there he climbed a tree and hid so no one could see him not even Kouji.

Takuya watched Kouji enter the park looking for him he shruged and walked up to the tree he was hiding in.

Takuya slipped out from behind Kouji.

"Boo!" shouted Takuya hanging from his legs on a branch.

Kouji jumped and turned around face red with fury.

"Not so tough now huh Kouji?" Joked Takuya

"Not funny Takuya get down here NOW!" Yelled Kouji his face getting redder by the second.

"Gosh i was only playing relax" Takuya said.

"Whatever" Kouji rolled his eyes

"Fine I'm coming" grunted Takuya.

Takuya jumped off of the tree managing to land on his face.

"Ow..." groaned Takuya while gettibg up.

"So tell me, what happened in this dream" Asked Kouji

"Okay so it started like this..." Takuya said

"Thats what happened" Said Takuya finishing his story.

"Hmmm, maybe someone wants you and wants you badly... to help them with something" replied Kouji.

"What would someone want to do with me" Takuya asked slightly confused.

"I don't know clone you, force you to work with them, control you, use you as a test subject, etc." Said Kouji

"Okay okay i get it" Takuya said waving his hands for Kouji to stop listing possible things people could do to him.

"Anyway I'll call the others and tell them about it tomorrow unless you wanna call them now?" Kouji replied.

"Call them I've got to go anyway" said Takuya

"Alright see ya" Kouji responded heading home

"Whats wrong with me if what he says is true then someones after me..." muttered Takuya as he walked home.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER YAY! Derp ):3**

**Thxs ppl for taking time to read this next chap. Things will get intresting :3 ****anyway review fav and follow for more cheese ya later bye!**


End file.
